With a development of electronic technology, electronic devices such as smart phones and tablet computers or the like increasingly enter people's life, and have become an indispensable part of people's work and life.
Currently, these electronic devices are not limited to be in a normal state, and comprise an electronic device having a flexible screen. Compared with common electronic devices, the electronic device having a flexible screen has characteristics such as foldability and bendability. After the electronic device having a flexible screen is folded and bent, it occupies a small space and is portable. In normal cases, after the flexible screen is bent to a certain state under an external force, if the external force is released, the flexible screen maintains unchanged in the current state. For example, if a user wants to bend the electronic device having a flexible screen to have a shape which matches with a shape of a wrist of the user, the electronic device having a flexible screen may be bent and adjusted many times so that a bending angle thereof matches with the wrist of the user.
However, in the process of bending the electronic device having a flexible screen to a particular angle, multiple adjustment operations are generally needed to be implemented, and the bending angle of the flexible screen typically cannot be accurately controlled by a manual adjustment operation of the user. Thus, the conventional electronic device having a flexible screen can only be bent under an external force, and the bending angle of the flexible screen cannot be accurately controlled.